Our Milton Home Wiki
Work Groups In an effort to facilitate the passage of affordable and responsible budgets for the following fiscal year, work groups are being established to: *Seek out amenable non-partisan budgetary solutions based on economic reality and fiscal prudence. *Engage with neighbors and local business owners *Introduce recommendations to the governing bodies of the Town of Milton NH Group leaders will be responsible for *Setting date and place for extraneous meetings *Maintaining Group Contact list *Arranging guest speaker commitments *Requesting Public Documents *Setting group agendas, project goals and deadlines *Maintaining communication and coordination with steering committee. Steering Committee *Dennis Wing - Coordinator *Stan Nadeau - Advisor *Luella Snyder - Advisor Town Budget *Les Elder - Team Leader (Designate) *Natalie Kelley *Ellen Kriete *Lisa Murdough *Nancy Wing School Budget *Laura Turgeon - Team Leader (Designate) *Luella Snyder Community Outreach *Dennis Wing Schedule Work Groups are open to all residents and business owners in Milton NH over the age of 17. Current elected officials and town government employees are encouraged to attend as speakers or guests, but will not be permitted to participate in the on-going work sessions. Monthly meeting times and places will be posted here. 5:00pm SATURDAY APRIL 23 @ TOWNLINE PIZZERIA & BAKERY (Owners are Milton Residents) Please join us at our informal meetings or subscribe to our mailing lists and help put Milton NH back on track. Category:Work Groups Budgets Town Operating Budget Town Administration $278,788 Town Clerk / Tax Collector $131,324 Assessing Office $138,929 Insurance / Benefits $589,575 Government Buildings $159,114 Police Department $721,575 Fire Department $396,639.14 Planning & Code $83,706 Planning Board $1,250 Zoning Board Of Adjustments $1,479 Conservation Commission $5,062 Emergency Management Public Works Department Solid Waste & Recycling Outside Appropriations Welfare Department Recreation Department Library Contingency & Bonding Sanitary & Sewer Milton School District Initiatives Economic Development Capital Improvements Plan Main Street USA Transparency Public Video Service Online Checkbook Register : Like an individual’s checkbook, a government agency's checkbook register will include a transaction number, a date, the name of a payee (e.g., a vendor or an employee) and a dollar amount. It also will include a budget object code and, usually, a short memo explaining the expenditure (e.g., “purchase of six Dell computers” or “travel expense reimbursement”). : The Online Checkbook Register should include: #The amount of the payment #Date #Check number #To whom the payment was made #What it was for #Scan of Purchase Order or Check Request or Invoice (this provides invaluable detail including who approved the payment) The level of searchable detail posted online should be sufficient to facilitate specific requests for further information, such as #Addresses or other contact data for vendors #Budgetary authority for the expenditure #Functional expenditure category #Sources of funds #Links to the relevant contracts under which the payment was made #Credit card receipts Minimally, this should be implemented for the following accounts: *Legal Services *Contract Services *Professional Services *Building Maint *Equip Lease *Equip Purchase *Vehicle Purchase / Lease *Heat *Electric *Water *Telephone *Supplies Category:Budget Category:Initiatives